


Trauma Call out

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Written with VgaultSacha and dom are called out to a emergency and lofty is left waiting for them to return





	Trauma Call out

Lofty found Dom in the supply room. He was packing one of the emergency bags.   
Lofty "Hey what are you up to?"  
Dom "I've been called out with Sacha to assist in an emergency situation"  
Lofty "What kind of situation?"  
Dom "There was a collapse on a building site and one of the workers was trapped so we are needed to amputate his arm or he will die"  
Lofty "ok just promise me that you will be careful"  
Dom "aren't I always" dom kissed lofty before leaving the supply room. The was not the first trauma call out dom had been on but lofty still had a knot of worry in his stomach because he knew a trauma call out could always go wrong.  
Lofty continued on with his work. Dom had text him letting him know he had arrived on the site safely and that he would text him again when he could. He knew that Dom would be ok as sacha was also with him but it didn't stop him glancing at the clock every 10 minutes.  
Dom and sacha got to work quickly knowing the the longer the man who name was luke was trapped the less likely he was to survive. Sacha took the lead with dom assisting him. About half way through the procedure the building they were in started to creek and dirt was falling on them. The radio they had came to life with the site manager ordering them out for safety reasons.  
Sacha "shit we need to leave now"  
Dom "we can't, if we do he will die"  
Sacha "don't you think I know that but if we stay we all could die"  
Dom "you go then but I won't abandon our patient to die"  
Sacha "dom" sacha started to push dom out of the building, dom fought sacha because as a dom had never abandoned a patient before and wasn't going to start now  
During the fight Sacha accidentally knocked Dom into the wall whichever caused the building to crumble more. Sacha tried to grab Dom's hand to pull him out however the crumbling building soon separating them. Sacha was outside while Dom was trapped inside   
Dom was terrified that he was trapped inside the building with Luke. Dom took out his mobile phone and saw he had no signal. Luke started to gasp for air so dom rushed to his side to hold his hand knowing that there was nothing more he could do.  
Dom "I'm so sorry" dom had tears running down his face as luke took his final breath and went still. Dom took of his jacket and covered luke's face with it. Dom had lost patients before but this was different because maybe they could have saved him if sacha hadn't panicked. Dom looked at his phone again and decided to record a message for lofy in case he didn't make it out.   
Dom "lofty if I never get to hold you again please know that meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. Before I met you I didn't know what love was, well not true love but you tought me how to love. So please don't be sad just remember me and move on" dom broke down completely then  
Outside Sacha was with the fire service as they started to remove the debris and hopefully reach Dom. He had already contacted the hospital and knew that Lofty would have heard the bad news.   
Sacha "If you can hear me Dom we will get you out just stay calm"  
Lofty was pacing up and down AAU unable to do anything but worry that he may never get to see his husband again. Lofty couldn't remember if he had said I love you to dom this morning.   
He was scared for Dom he thought of going down to the site to be closer to Dom but he promised Sacha that he would stay at the hospital. He wished that Dom would call or text just let him know that he was ok. He had left Dom multiple texts. Essie made Lofty a cup of tea she sat with him while they waited for any more news on Dom and Sacha.   
Hours later Essie finally got a call from Sacha saying they had got Dom out and were bringing him back to the hospital.  
When they arrived Dom was rushed into resus lofty ran alongside the trolley holding his hand. However Sacha stopped him entering at the door   
Lofty "I'll get you when he's more stable"  
Later that night Dom woke to Lofty at his bed side.   
Dom "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you"  
Lofty "It's not your fault you had a job to do I'm just glad I didn't lose you"  
Dom "I'm glad I didn't lose you either"  
As Dom slept Lofty held his hand relieved that Dom was with him again


End file.
